This Simple Life We Live
by vosvanyaroc
Summary: AU- Mako and Bolin have a big old happy family on a farm in the countryside. Everything seems perfect, until Avatar Korra shows up in their lives and sweeps them up into an escalating conflict they aren't sure they can handle. Their whole world will change, but does that necessarily mean for the better?
1. Introduction

**This Simple Life We Live**

Introduction

Mako and Bolin are in for the adventure of a lifetime after a few fateful events when they visit Republic City. Yes, this story has many OC's, but the only main ones are a part of Mako and Bolin's family. They all just came to me really, so I hope they don't distract, because, in the end, aside from a few plot points, it's not about them; it's about the Krew (which _will _still form in this AU so don't worry). I make it an obvious point to introduce the whole family right there in the beginning. Don't fret ye gentle readers, for the story starts not _too_ far after this brief introdution. I hope y'all like it!

* * *

The sun shone brightly over a quaint little cottage in the wilderness near the outskirts of Republic City. In said cottage lived a man, Youta of the Fire Nation, and his wife, Zhen Wei, who was from the Earth Kingdom.

They had built it, out of the sweat from their brows and of their backs. It had quite a few bedrooms, a kitchen, a main room... but it was plain, simple, adequate. There was also a silo, filled to the brim with stored grains, and a barn, with a few koala sheep and some rabbit pigs. There was a stable with two ostrich horses, and a coop filled with komodo chickens.

They had several acres of farmland, where rice and wheat and barley and soy were grown. Zhen Wei also had an extensive vegetable garden, and an orchard, with apple and pear and peach trees.

Though, their house was by no means solely occupied by the happy couple, 41 and 38 respectively. They had married young, when Youta was 23 and Zhen Wei was 20. This had given them plenty of time to... procreate. And procreate they did.

Youta and Zhen Wei had seven children in total. Their oldest son was Mako, at that point 18. He was a firebender, like his father. Their next son was Bolin, 16, an earthbender, like his mother. Then came another firebender, Souta, at 15. After him were the twelve-year-old twins, Kiku and Tarou. Tarou was a firebender too, but Kiku, the eldest daughter, was a non-bender. Katsu was seven and was showing signs of being a firebender as well. And last but not least was their baby girl, Ai Ming, who was just one year old.

They all lived in (relative) harmony in that quaint little cottage, farming to gain their sustenance and make a decent living selling their crop in the 'big city'. All the children helped out on the farm, though some took to the agrarian life more than others.

Mako mostly kept to himself, except when to keep order among his unruly siblings, which was no easy task. He preferred to read, or sit out in the woods, pondering, brooding, using his mind. He was a good role model, and he was fiercely loyal. He didn't let anyone or anything come between him and his siblings... especially Bolin.

Bolin was goofy, carefree, and naïve. He had somewhat of a 'fragile' personality, and for this his mother babied him, what with being the only other earthbender, and with Souta and Tarou always picking on him, and Mako always ignoring him. He liked to be outdoors, and had a vivid and playful imagination. He was always eager to help around the house. He also fancied himself a 'ladies man', though he lacked any success in that department. He was unbelievably friendly and optimistic, for how many people he knew treated him, at least.

Souta was fiery, spirited, strong-willed, and was honestly down-right mean. He had bullied Bolin from the day he could walk and talk, though he respected Mako, and even vied for his approval. Mako didn't much care for his violent mannerisms, but he always lent a helping hand in refining firebending technique. He definitely had the most domineering personality, and tried to control all of his siblings.

The twins were the smartest children by far. Tarou was mostly mild-mannered, though he always made sure to crack a quip at Bolin's expense, especially if Souta was around. Mako was too old and distant for him to look up to, so his source of inspiration was Souta. He was slightly cocky and arrogant, but ultimately knew his place. He could be charming if he put his mind to it.

Kiku was well-read and refined. She had poise and grace, but attitude and spunk. She knew how to work people, and also had a pretty snarky personality. Despite all of that, she was proud without being conceited, and was very protective of her family- especially her younger siblings... and Bolin.

Katsu was energetic and curious, though he wasn't much for conversation. Whether or not he would behave or start a commotion was purely up to chance it seemed. He spent more time with his parents or Kiku than his other siblings.

Ai Ming had round green eyes, like Zhen Wei and Bolin, thus her Earth Kingdom name. Bolin hoped and prayed she would grow up to be an earthbender, so he could have someone else in his family like him other than his mother.

Youta was actually a schoolteacher. He worked at the local schoolhouse, teaching calligraphy and arithmetic to the children of the surrounding villages. He also tutored children in firebending. His family on the other hand, tended to their farm, though he certainly was not shy to lend a hand. The task of running the farm had mostly fallen to their children, as Zhen Wei was currently raising their baby, and mostly cooked and cleaned, and tended to her garden.

It was autumn, and the harvest that had taken weeks to painstakingly gather was about to be sold in the city, with some left over for the family itself. Every year, after the harvest, Youta would take Mako with him to the city to sell their crops. Every year, Bolin would beg to come along, and _every_ year, their father would refuse, citing that the city was too dangerous for someone like Bolin, and that he couldn't afford to look after two sons at once there, and that Bolin wasn't serious enough to help him sell their produce, and that Mako already was more than enough help... etc. And _every_ year, Bolin would cry and then pout until they returned. Every year except this year that is.

Now that he was sixteen, his father had finally decided he was old enough to accompany him to the city. He was slightly resentful that Mako had started going with his father when he was only 13, but he didn't want to push his luck. His parents had always said he wasn't as 'mature' as Mako.

This news immediately prompted Souta to protest 'being treated like a child' at the dinner table.

"Father, I demand to know why I must be stuck _here_ at home, while the blubbering crybaby gets to go with you. Don't you think _I_ would be more useful than he would? I mean, I've been ready to go with you _long_ before he was. This isn't fair."

Youta didn't appreciate his most unruly son disrupting what should have been a peaceful, reflective dinner of rice and rolls and juk. He also didn't appreciate his mean-spirited criticism of his brother.

"Souta, don't call your brother a 'blubbering crybaby'. I've been promising him he could go with me and Mako for years now. You'll get to go soon. It's nothing to get that excited about anyway. The city's a nasty place. Be lucky we don't live there children."

That was the end of that. Souta knew better than to contradict his father's final word.

He pouted, and glared heavily at his older brothers, before silently eating his soup. He was planning some sort of revenge. Bolin knew it, Mako knew it, everyone knew it, but he didn't know what it would be... and that was the scariest part. However, he wouldn't let anything dampen his spirits about finally getting to go with Mako and his dad to Republic City. Not even whatever dastardly plan Souta had in mind for him.

His only hope was that this plan would be set off _after_ he got back from the city.

Their mother broke the awkward silence. "So, Youta darling. How was your day at the schoolhouse? Did anything out of the ordinary happen?"

He wiped at his mouth with a napkin. "Oh, nothing of particular interest. Though I _do_ hope that all my children have passed their examinations. Marks are _very_ important to us, aren't they children?" He slyly smirked as his younger children sheepishly averted their gaze from their father. "Speaking of which. I believe that I can spare a firebending lesson tonight. What do you say kids?"

Dinner was quickly eaten in anticipation for the lesson. Almost as soon as one of the children cleared his or her plate, it was piled up next to the sink. Youta confidently strolled outside, followed closely by Souta, then Mako, carrying Katsu, and finally Tarou.

"Who wants to help me wash the dishes?" Zhen Wei tried to drum up as much enthusiasm as Youta had with his promise of training. Her remaining children just stared at her.

"Oh come on, you can clean up once in a while."

"We _always_ clean up!"

"Kiku, don't use that tone with me!"

She left to go breastfeed Ai Ming, handing Bolin a large scrub brush and a bar of industrial soap, which smelled overwhelmingly alkaline.

They groaned, before Bolin took up the task of washing, and Kiku of drying. Bolin grumbled to himself the whole time. He had always been jealous of his father's affections for his firebending children. He had always been left out of anything related to his father, save schoolwork, but who wanted to do that? That was why he was so ecstatic about this trip to the city.

"Stupid firebenders, and their stupid... stupidness. Stupid."

"Whining won't get this done any faster." Though Kiku hardly had less to complain about. As a non-bender, she was always automatically excluded from any bending related activity. Bolin at least had his mother to teach him, and he was able to put his earthbending to good use, tilling the soil and building enclosures. Kiku only had her gardening and book smarts... and her scathing attitude.

"Well... we get stuck doing chores while Dad teaches everyone else firebending stuff."

"So? Mom teaches you earthbending moves. What do I get to do?" He cringed, feeling guilty. It was often easy to overlook the fact that, just because he was for the longest time the _only_ child of Earth Kingdom descent, he was excluded from everything. He wasn't.

"No, I'm sorry- sorry. I didn't mean to... imply. Sorry." He sighed, then continued, as if she had responded. "I know, I should be grateful I get to go to the city." His breath hinged. "I'm _so_ excited! I'll tell you _all_ about it Ki."

"Don't call me that. But... that would be nice." She smiled tenderly at him.

"I just hope Souta doesn't get to me before we leave." He looked genuinely worried. Kiku knew why of course. Bolin still bore the scar on his leg when Souta burned him three years ago- over something frivolous in fact. He had been punished, but he showed absolutely no remorse for his crime. Bolin wouldn't be lying if he said he was afraid of his own younger brother.

Outside, as the sun started setting, its illuminating glow brilliantly splayed across the horizon with all manner of colors, Youta began his firebending lesson. The sea looked majestic and ethereal just a few miles away. It was the perfect backdrop for bending.

Youta stretched, before taking a stance. He went through a few basic to intermediate moves, for Katsu and Tarou. After they had rehearsed their forms, he left them to practice, under Mako's guidance, as he saw to see how much Souta had improved.

"Souta, why don't you show me what you've learned this week." His son rose with confidence, and demonstrated the acrobatic and powerful firebending moves he had perfected, impressing Tarou and awing Katsu, though Mako was a little bored with his arrogant display. They all quickly went back to what they were doing.

Mako took the time to help their youngest firebender work on his basic forms. Mako was proficient himself, but he wasn't a showoff, and preferred not to cause a commotion with his skills. He was a good teacher. He was patient, and calm, and gentle- not at all like a firebender actually.

"Ok, just like this." He demonstrated a simple technique, shooting a small flame out of his closed fist. His severe height made him look awkward compared to his brother, who barely reached his stomach.

"Like this?" He tried and managed to produce a sputter of flame.

"Yeah. Just keep practicing." Katsu smiled at him, and he managed a small grin back. It came off as condescending though. Thankfully subtlety was lost on his youngest brother.

He continued tutoring Katsu until the sun sank well below the waves of the sea, and Katsu was due to be put down to sleep. He spent the rest of the night helping fix leaking pipes with his father. He entertained the notion of discussing the trip with him, but thought against it. He would have suggested Bolin not go, but he didn't want to start waves.

Night had long since fallen, and Mako was looking forward to sleep. He washed his face and hands in their small bathroom, threw off his clothes, and collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. Try as he might, he couldn't sleep with Bolin's lamp still on. He threw his pillow over his head in frustration.

"Bolin, can you please turn off that lamp!"

"I can't. I'm too excited to sleep. So I'm reading about Republic City." He flipped the page of the rather large book with a small smile on his face, which showed absolutely stunning paintings and grainy photographs of the city's varying architectures and panoramic views. Each picture had captions explaining what was displayed.

Mako shook his head, an amused, ironic smile played across his mouth.

"It's not that big a deal. Really, trust me, the city's boring. Go to bed. Or I'll make you sleep in the bathroom."

"Bro, you're nuts! How can Republic City be _boring_?" He slanted his countenance and frowned at his brother. "How would _you_ know anyway? You just sell food there. Have you ever _seen_ some of the incredibly awsomely amazing stuff in this place?"

"Because I've _been_ there. Now go to bed-" He slyly grinned. "Or tomorrow we can all have roast Bolin for dinner."

Bolin squeaked and doused his lamp and threw his covers over himself. Mako finally thought he could get a nice restful sleep, only for his eyes to fly open and a scowl to adorn his face when he had to suffer through an entire night of Bolin fidgeting under his covers.

He dreamt that night. It was a strange dream, even by his standards. Mako often had dreams that were difficult to interpret, but this one was so vivid, so clear, he wondered if the universe was trying to tell him something.

He was surrounded by incandescent light, that seemed to illuminate every corner of him, covering everything. He didn't know what it meant. Then, the light gave way to darkness, that swallowed him whole, and he was tumbling... falling, to his doom. He couldn't scream, he couldn't make a single sound, as he continued plummeting downward, with no end in sight. Suddenly, a city sprawled before him in all its magnificent glory. It looked like Republic City. The ground was rapidly approaching, and he had no method of stopping. Except, the image dissolved away, into that of his house, where he acted and spoke like a normal person. the dream then progressed from there until morn.

Bolin woke him up _very_ early in the morning, rustling around, putting on his best clothes... which were the clothes he always wore nonetheless. As if he wasn't aware Mako was already awake, he shook him lightly on the shoulder, whispering loudly.

"Mako. Mako. Get up." He was almost breathless from excitement. "We have to get ready to go."

Mako snatched his wrist, causing his younger brother to squeak in surprise. His eyes opened dangerously slowly, irritated and sleep-deprived.

"Bolin. Don't. Touch me." He threw the hand off his shoulder, and swept back his covers. Groaning loudly while Bolin packed, he tottered over to a mirror with a basin. He splashed his face with water, staring grimly at his sour reflection. He was not a morning person.

"S-sorry... bro. We gotta get-"

"I know." His menacing tone could more be attributed to his rude awakening, after a restless night, than any actual annoyance with Bolin. Not to say Bolin didn't annoy him, he did, a lot. Very much so actually... but he had to be impartial when it came to dealing with his siblings. They all practically worshiped the ground he stood on. Except Kiku, but she was a snooty one anyway.

He preferred his calm, stoic father, or Tarou's intellectualism. He even preferred Souta's driven, yet _quiet_ demeanor... when he wasn't wreaking havoc on his other siblings, that is. Bolin... he was just loud, overly enthused, temperamental...

He knew it hurt Bolin, every time he hadn't wanted to play with him when they were younger, or how he tried his best to impress or relate to him now. They just didn't mesh.

He sighed heavily, pulling on his clothes. Bolin was looking down, tapping his fingers together. It was rather easy to cow him into submission, which was part of the problem with his other siblings walking all over him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound angry." He put a hand on Bolin's head and frazzled his brother's hair. Bolin hadn't exactly succeeded in making it work with him anyway. What little progress he had made in taming his cowlicks was ruined.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, though the atmosphere was charged with excitement. The ferry didn't leave until midday, leaving Bolin with an anxious bile in his stomach. He barely touched his porridge, leaving his mother shocked.

"Bo dear! You've barely eaten. Are you sick?" She put a hand to his forehead, clicking her tongue in worry. He simply fidgeted. "Well, you don't _feel_ sick. Hmm. Are you sure you want to go to Republic City-"

"Yes! I'm completely sure! Don't make me stay home! I'll never disobey you _ever_ again!"

His mother laughed. "How many times have you made _that_ promise? You're _sure_ you feel good?"

"Yes!"

She chuckled again. "Alright." Souta glared at Bolin as he drank a glass of water, steam rising from the rim as he seethed. His vengeance would come soon... very soon. Bolin glanced wearily back at him, nerves present in his eyes. Good.

Bolin managed to scarf down his bowl of porridge, and ran back to his room, where Mako was finally packing.

"Bolin, make sure you pack light. We don't need that much stuff. You wanna look like a newbie? You'll get eaten alive out there if you don't have street smarts."

Bolin wanted to point out that Mako certainly didn't have street smarts when he first went, but he didn't dare upset his brother over the issue. Instead, he played his hand, hoping to get to spend some actual quality time with Mako during this trip.

"Will- will you show me the ropes?"

Mako sighed. "Sure."

Bolin smiled giddily and slung his sack over his shoulder, as he strolled outside, to eagerly await for when his father was ready to leave. Mako laughed to himself as he saw Bolin sitting on an improvised earthbent bench. It was still the morning.

Youta walked into the kitchen, pack ready, and kissed his wife tenderly. He gave his daughter an even more tender buss on her brow. "Be good for your mommy."

He looked into Zhen Wei's eyes and planted a more passionate kiss on those lips. Lips he had known and loved for years. "I'll miss you. Keep the kids in line."

"Believe me I will. Stay safe... and good luck. I'll see you in a few days."

"Kids! Come give daddy a hug!" Kiku and Tarou both engulfed their father in a tearful embrace, which they would both later deny. Katsu was openly crying, again thinking his father was leaving forever, and was taking Mako and Bolin with him.

"We'll be back in just a few days, son. Nothing to worry about."

Souta huffed, refusing to hug his father. "Now, Souta, you need to promise me you'll take care of the family. You're the man of the house." He reached out a hand, and Souta shook it heartily and proudly. Youta snuck in ruffling his hair, much to his embarrassment.

Bolin nearly squeezed his mother and baby sister to death, as she strained a laugh over his overemotional response. He was able to get a kiss on the cheek from Kiku, a hug from Katsu, and awkward stares from his other brothers.

Mako simply saluted as he started to walk down to the docks that would take them to the city.

Youta and Bolin waved behind them as they left, taking one last look at their family.

"Goodbye! We love you!" They followed Mako's lead, still waving as the cottage became smaller and smaller in the distance, their family still waving.

Bolin inhaled shakily, overcome with excitement. He was on his way to the big city, to spend days wondering at its majesty and gawking at its technology. He also hoped to bond with his father and Mako, something he had sorely lacked in his opinion.

"Nervous?" His father put a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"Excited." It elicited a rare, genuine smile from his father, a man who was quite stoic, and had... difficulty relating to his son. Well, this trip would change all that. It was said that Republic City could change people- make the broken, whole; the lost, found; the desperate, rich. It was a place for second chances and new beginnings, and he was going to take full advantage of that.

'_Republic City, here I come_.'

* * *

**Hope you like it so far... feel free to critique. I'm not at all above going back and correcting things, or even changing things if I think it can improve my stories. This is my first LoK fanfic, but not my first fanfic... or even my first story period, so I hope it's a good effort. This idea came into my head after reading _Dreams of Earth and Fire_, a great fic that made a whole lot of awesome out of _names alone_... and it's still close to canonical. You all really should check it out.**

**Other than that, hope to see you soon with another update. Oh, I ship all the ships, so I'm not sure where this will go romantically. The main focus of the story is family and friendship, not romance, but I want to include it too. So, you, the readers, have the power! (Note, I'm kind of feeling Makorra backlash... not against the pairing, but from the shippers. Plus the show is shoving it at us, oh dear. That's not to say I won't make it Makorra if everyone wants that). There _will_ be obligatory Makorra flirting though, because _that _is at least something I will never get tired of. **


	2. The Big City I

The Big City I:

* * *

The ferry ride to Republic City almost immediately had Bolin leaning over the railings, emptying his stomach of his breakfast.

The boat was crowded, smelly, and the air itself was charged with unpleasantness. Youta sat next to Mako on a bench below deck, too nearby to a loud family, with many crying children.

Bolin sidled up next to Mako, wiping off his mouth, and clutching his stomach, groaning. A smile came to his face, however, when he saw with amusement that his father and Mako both sported the exact same discontented frown, down to the minutest detail.

Mako covered his ears with his hands as soon as another cacophony of children's cries took up in a grating counterpoint to the first family.

When Bolin had the overwhelming urge to heave again, Mako decided to follow him to the deck, partly to make sure he was alright, and partly to escape that torture chamber.

"You ok Bo?"

"Yeah. I ju-" He retched again. "Can you get me some water please?"

"There isn't any water on the ship. You have to wait until we get into harbor. It will only be a little while longer. A half hour, tops."

"O- ...ok." At least his stomach was empty, but it didn't stop the nauseating sensations that came with every other wave. He most certainly did not have sea legs.

True to his word, Mako pointed out the crown of golden light over the bay as it slowly crawled into view. "There it is, Bo."

His mouth was agape. His whole _self_ was agape. It was one thing to see pictures, but another to experience it first hand. There, before him, was the glorious jewel of the earth- Republic City. A city of light. The streets were paved with gold and dreams came true for pennies and hard work.

Glistening skyscrapers stood like beautiful silent vigils, overlooking thousands upon thousands of buildings, all interconnected into one great hive. The way the light of the sun reflected off the glass, and off of the water back onto said glass, made everything it touched appear to be shrouded in a cherubic gleam. It was a marvel. It wasn't just a city... it was a work of art.

"It's... it's amazing. I can't believe it!"

Mako smiled softly at his brother's overly-enthusiastic reaction.

"It's just a city Bo. There are plenty. Ba Sing Se's even bigger than this one."

"Yeah but..." His argument was lost as he saw a hundred foot tall statue of Avatar Aang, carved meticulously out of pure jade, standing proudly over Yue Bay. A symbol of hope and peace, shining like a great lantern for all the city and all the world to see. It was incredible.

As the ferry inched past Avatar Aang Memorial Island, Bolin leaned over to get a better look at the exquisite craftsmanship. He hoped he would be able to visit.

"Mako! Do you think we'll be able to go there?"

"I doubt it." He bit his lip. He needed to nip his brother's naïve optimism in the bud. His innocence and wonder would get him killed in a day in this city.

"Look, Bolin." He took him by the shoulders, staring intently at him. "I know you think this place is great, and you're _really_ excited to be here... and I'm happy for you, honest... but... don't... just don't be disappointed if not everything lives up to your expectations."

Bolin's eyes glossed over in confusion. "What do you mean? This place is paradise on Earth!" He grandly gestured the city unfolding before them with a broad, sweeping gesture.

Mako sighed heavily. "Bolin. It's not. The city's a really dangerous place. It's full of crime, poverty, crazies... just really bad people. It's not what you think it is. I don't want you to have to figure that out first hand."

"Psh. I'll be fine. You worry to much." A dismissive hand gesture. Mako's eyebrow upturned, his mouth unable to decide between a scowl or an amused smirk.

"Didn't you want me to show you the ropes?"

Bolin shut up immediately. "Yeah but- but..."

"But?" He shouldn't be smirking that devilishly... he shouldn't even be enjoying this, but... Bolin _was_ funny whenever he was backed into a corner. He couldn't help it. It was endearing.

"Just stick close to Dad and me." Bolin nodded and started to walk off, but Mako grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back abruptly.

"And _stay _out of trouble!" He hissed low and menacing enough that Bo got the message. He strolled away, getting over his bouts of seasickness as the ferry pulled into the docks, counting off his fingertips all the advice Mako and his parents had given him over the years, and applying it to the city.

"Ok, Bolin. Just do as Mako and Dad say. Let's see... um. Well, don't talk to strangers, don't let anyone you don't know into the house- or, I guess, apartment. Um..."

The ferry unloaded slowly, as the throngs of dirty, smelly, _loud_ people started disembarking. This wasn't their final stop, however. They were due by another dock, where giant cargo ships helped people unload their produce and transport it to the farmer's market.

It would cost no small fee, but with the profit he'd turn on this year's harvest, Youta had no reservations about the necessary cost of moving his crop around. It only took one to guide the workers to the wide street. He turned to his sons, one looking as bored as ever, and the other looking overwhelmed with excitement.

"Boys, go claim the stalls in front of the apartment, make sure no one steals them." Bolin turned to race off, until Mako snatched his arm, hissing 'wait, you idiot'.

"Mako, take this key. It's the backup to the warehouse I'm renting to hold all the grain. _This_ key is the one to the apartment I'm renting. Don't mix them up." He tossed them to his eldest, who caught it without hesitation. He pointed to a burly, but kindly looking man behind him with his thumb. "This here's Kuwat. He's the man in charge of looking after, storing, and transporting our crops. He's been with me for 15 years, and I trust him with my life."

Mako and Bolin nodded, though Mako knew him well enough already. Youta finally dismissed them, and Mako led Bolin by the elbow towards the farmer's market.

"The short one's new, Youta."

"That's my second son- Bolin. He's..." He struggled to find the polite words to use. "He's a little special."

Mako and Bolin trudged through the crowded streets. Bolin's nose was overpowered with the repulsive smell of sheer humanity. Unbridled, all collected together in one, tightly packed space. It stank of smoke, incense, dirt, garbage, disease, death- it was choking him. He put his shirt up over his nose, making him look snobbish, but he didn't care.

"I know- this place reeks. You get used to it. Come on, don't dawdle, it's this way."

He chanced to glance up, and was floored by being stared at by towering buildings. They looked ten times more impressive, and intimidating, up close. He had never seen a building more than three stories high. These buildings were so high, they seemed to lean toward him the higher they got. He was overcome with dizziness, and shook his head, trying to locate Mako in the hustle and bustle of bodies jamming up against each other.

"Mako!" He couldn't hear with the tumultuous _noise_ of this place. Every single word was blurred with another, until it was just one giant buzzing noise. Satomobile horns, dogs barking, mothers nagging, drunken men fighting... it was a cacophony, a symphony orchestrated by a mad-man who enjoyed other's pain.

"Mako?" He looked around frantically, hoping to spot his brother somewhere in the midst of people milling about.

"Mako!" A hand grabbed him by the arm roughly, and he yelped, only to be spun around to face his brother's stern glare.

"What did I say about sticking with either me or Dad? Now come on." He felt himself being led onward again, not really registering the city. It was all so much, he thought he might faint, and the minor panic attack of losing Mako didn't help.

"T-thanks... Mako."

"What? Oh, don't mention it... I guess."

Mako continued on, until the farmer's market was in sight. It was already filled to the brim with people, all trying to get to their stations, and begin selling their crop. He used his eagle eyes to scan for their own place of sale, and found it- thankfully as of yet unoccupied.

"Come on. We have to go claim our spot, and then get a permit."

"How do we do that?"

Mako huffed. "We go to the _police_ station and _request_ one." He willed himself to be more patient, but Bolin's persistent naïveté in _every_ subject matter got on his nerves every now and again. He shook his head.

"You know what? Why don't _I_ go get the permit, and _you_ watch over our stall-" He pulled Bolin close to him, hissing his instructions very clearly. "-And _stay put_... do you _understand_?" Bolin nodded dumbly.

"Good. Don't talk to anyone, don't let anyone try to talk to you, and _don't_ follow anyone away from this place, you got it?"

"Yes! Mako! I got it!"

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes!"

"Are you _positively_ _sure_?"

"Yes!"

Mako scanned his little brother up and down a few times, as if that would make the answer manifest to him. He wanted to be 100% certain that Bolin would understand, and more importantly, _obey_ a few simple commands before entrusting their entire livelihoods to him.

"Are you _completely _sure?"

"Mako! I can handle this! Trust me!"

"...Are you _absolutely-_"

"Just go get the permit!"

"Ok, Bo. If you think you can handle this." He paused to jab a finger at Bolin's chest. "Please don't screw this up." He walked away, hands in his pockets, at a leisurely pace.

Bolin pouted. He was trustworthy. He was dependable. He wasn't _stupid_. He could handle this. He sat in a wooden chair, behind their empty stalls. Mostly they would sell more manageable produce. Their large stores of grain, at the warehouse, would be ordered, and then delivered to the buyer. Samples would be provided for all interested. Now all he had to do was stay put and wait.

Meanwhile, Mako had been strolling along, not really paying attention to where he was going, when he had the brilliant idea to cross a busy street without looking. He was immediately awarded for his brash actions by being hit by a speeding moped. He flew back, with an audible grunt, rubbing his elbows where they had broken his fall.

He cursed under his breath and dusted himself off, glaring up angrily at the driver... who happened to be very curvy. She withdrew her helmet, and a sweeping array of jet-black hair fell delicately to frame her angular and pale face, exquisitely touched upon with just the right amount of makeup. She stared at him intently with jade-green eyes, concern the most prevalent emotion.

"Are you ok? I'm _so_ sorry! I'm _such_ an idiot!" She reached out a hand. "Here, let me help you."

He pushed himself off, standing by his own efforts, and found she wasn't that much shorter than he. "Nah, it's fine. Just a little- just a little accident, am I right? I've seen worse."

She chuckled, albeit a tad nervously. "Oh, well, if you insist. Are you _sure_ you're ok? I should really watch where I'm going." She made to put her palm to her forehead in exasperation, but he gently grabbed it, bringing her hand to his.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have been jaywalking." He slyly grinned. "But... you know. I'm not entirely sure I'm completely unscathed from that little incident."

Her eyes opened and her mouth parted with muted panic. He laughed. "I think you broke my heart."

She put her free hand to her lips at the sappy gesture of romance. "I'm Asami, by the way."

"Mako." He wiggled his exotic eyebrows in just the right way to put the moves on her.

"My, my, Mr. _Mako_. I do believe you're 'hitting on me'. Well, you'll have to do better than that to win the heart of Asami Sato."

"Wait." He was floored, his flirtatious and suave demeanor broke enough that she saw the mildly flustered simple farm-boy charm underneath his practiced exterior. "_Sato_... You wouldn't happen to be related to _Hiroshi_ _Sato_, inventor of the Satomobile... would you?"

She pulled her hand away from him, and put them both on her hips. "Yeah, he's my dad." She prattled it off as if she were commenting that it was Tuesday.

"Get out of town!" His carefully constructed image was fully rendered useless now, as she saw the flustered car-enthusiast come forth. She thought he was cute.

"Hey... let me make this whole mess up to you." She cut him off before he could protest. "It's no trouble, really. Meet me at Kuang's Cuisine, tonight... 8:00? Sound good?"

"Uh... I- I don't really have the clothes for a place that classy."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything. You just make sure you show up." She winked, and then turned back to her moped, donning her helmet again. He didn't let the unsubtle sway of her hips- probably deliberate- go unnoticed.

She drove off, leaving him practically drooling, a large, goofy grin on his face. He fisted the air, ecstatic.

"Nailed it!" He paused, clearing his throat awkwardly, adjusting himself, and walking away as if nothing had happened as several people eyed him queerly. He had just gotten himself a hot date, with a _very_ hot young woman. Not bad for less than an hour in the city.

He proceeded to get the permit to sell their goods at the police station. The chief of police was a stuffy one. She seemed bitter, and cold, and slightly arrogant. But he wouldn't deny she was pretty attractive. Mako cleared his head of the chief. He had gotten himself a date later that night with Asami _Sato_! If he wasn't constantly shrouded in a brooding manly air, he could have skipped back to their stall.

He returned to see fruits and vegetables all stacked up in buckets, and dozens of baskets of grains piled up behind the _empty_ stall. Bolin couldn't even manage to complete that one simple task. Giddy feelings of young romance and, frankly, lust were replaced by dismissal and annoyance. Luckily his father was there.

"Dad. Have you seen Bolin?"

"Relax, son. He was here when I arrived, no need to get your scarf in a bundle." Mako touched his scarf subconsciously, offended.

"Well where is he _now_?"

"He's in the apartment. I told him to lie down. I think he's overly excited from the city life." He chuckled to himself. "Hasn't even been here a day. The stories he gets in his head..."

"Yeah. Great. Listen, Dad... I kind of... well... I kind of got a date later tonight." He cleared his throat, thinking to himself that he shouldn't need permission to pursue a woman, but he had pledged his help to his father. It would be the responsible and respectful thing to do to ask for permission.

"Oh now?" He didn't like the suspicious amusement at that notion. "And who may the lovely lady be, who is so lucky to have my strapping young son escort her to an evening out?"

He cleared his throat again. "Asami... Asami Sato."

"_Sato_!" His father's mouth hung agape. "_The_ Sato?" He gripped his son's shoulders. "Mako... How exactly did you _meet_ the heiress to the Sato fortune? Are you pulling my leg?"

"Honest. She ran over me with her moped... yeah. Then she offered to make it up to me. She's taking me to Kuang's Cuisine tonight at eight."

His father's brow furrowed at the line 'make it up to me'. "Alright. Just no funny business. You're a farmer- we don't want to start incidents with rich heiresses."

Mako rolled his eyes, and retreated into the two- room apartment they had rented for the farmer's market. He didn't yet make it inside before he heard his father bragging to other farmers, "My son the lady killer! Eh?" His face burned with embarrassment.

He saw Bolin sitting on a ragged couch, with _Pabu_ wrapped around his shoulders, tickling the creature's nose.

"Uh... how did- what?"

"Oh. One of the workers found Pabu in the grain storage, he was having a feast! But he couldn't stay there, so he gave him to Dad. I had been looking _everywhere_ for him! Wasn't I buddy? I was so worried about you."

Mako couldn't help but let a smile escape him as he reached to scratch the little fire ferret behind the ears. He was immersed in thought, mostly about his date that night. It came as a surprise when Bolin's happy-go-lucky tenor broke through the contemplative silence.

"So did you get the permit?"

"Wha-? Oh... yeah." He waved it absentmindedly in front of his brother's face.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Bolin rolled over on the couch, facing the ceiling, as Pabu curled up on his chest, clicking contentedly.

"Huh? Oh... nothing. Just this date I have later." He absentmindedly folded the permit over in his hands, anticipating, with sudden nerves, that he was taking the daughter of the richest man in the country out to dinner later. He wondered if it was all a practical joke... if she wouldn't dump his sorry hick ass the moment he tried to court her.

"Well... dontcha think we should give that to Dad?"

"Yeah... we should. Market's starting its preview soon anyway."

They walked out the door, Pabu scurrying up to Bolin's shoulders. Their father saw them immediately. His face was worn into a thin line, as always, yet his voice was animated- proud and enthusiastic.

"Ah! there're my boys! Councilman, may I introduce you to my firstborn, Mako, and my second born, Bolin." The boys realized they were, out of nowhere, being showed off to one of Republic City's _leaders_. They quickly bowed deeply with hastily summoned respect.

The old man dragged his hands along his beard. "A pleasure to meet you. I am councilman Tenzin. I represent the Air Nomads. I was just speaking with your father..." He more addressed Mako. "...It seems my children cannot get enough oats. I try to get them to eat rice, but... kids these days."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Anyway. From what I've heard, you sir, sell the best oats in the area." The councilman did _not_ look pleased to be flattering a simple farmer to buy his family cheap grains. The Air Nomads ate rice, as he had pointed out. It was understandable that he was frankly annoyed.

Youta took off his coolie hat and held it close to his heart. He too was well versed in contrived formalities. "You have no idea how much that means to me coming from an esteemed councilman. Please feel free to try some samples, no cost of course."

Bolin had grown bored with this pseudo-political flimflam. He idly scratched Pabu's ears, and almost barreled into the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She looked so strong and confident, yet with a grace that was only accentuated by her physical beauty. She looked like she could have fun, but be serious... that she was tough and independent, but underneath she was sensitive, and just wanted someone to talk to. He could just _feel_ everything about her from a single glance, and he felt irresistibly drawn to that.

He immediately walked over. It was his time to shine, to _finally_ prove that he _could_ get a girlfriend... or at least that he could _talk to_ a girl.

"H-hi." He cleared his throat, leaning on the stand, as she confusedly turned in his direction. His confidence rose, leaving his voice absent of wavering or stuttering.

"Hey."

"How's it going?"

"Not bad, I guess. You?"

"Oh you know... nothing..." He stretched, trying to show off his muscles and failing thanks to his loose coat obscuring his taut frame. "Nothing _too _exciting."

"Well that's good."

"So... could we interest you in some... _free_ _samples_?" He tried to sound suave, like Mako. He conceived that he had succeeded. Her ocean-blue eyes lit up. She grabbed him roughly by his shirtfront, ignoring the squeak he let out.

"Do you have barley? I've been _begging _Tenzin to get some. I'm so sick of rice and vegetables!"

"Uh... sure! But... can you let me down? Please?"

Her eyes clouded in confusion. "Oh? Oh! Yeah, of course! Sorry... about that."

"No, it's fine- it's fine." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed that she had tossed him around like a rag-doll, cheeks burning. He cleared his throat. She cleared hers.

"So... samples."

"Right- right, samples. Well, right this way... ma'am." She chuckled at his calling her ma'am. No one had ever treated her like she was a dignified _lady_ before.

Bolin got out a scoop and a bowl, and shoveled some of the grains into it, handing it to the girl. A small smile plastered on his face as he watched her eat in delight, reveling in the taste of well-aged grains.

"Like it?"

"Uh-huh! It's delicious. I barely _ever_ get to eat anything but rice- it's not much better back home."

"The-the South Pole, right?"

She paused, and stared him up and down, with a scowl. He froze, afraid he'd offended her.

"No, no... I didn't mean to assume... that you-" He coughed again. "It was just that... with- with your... Water Tribe... getup. I- I _figured _you were... a Water... Tribe... gal." He wanted to smack his face in shame. Every further word dug him deeper into humiliation.

She suddenly laughed. "No you're right. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I don't really make it hard to figure that out. My name's Korra by the way."

"My... mine's Bolin." A breeze seemed to catch through his hair, as his eyes appeared to get lost in hers. His expression was so soft and tender that Korra couldn't help but blush. He _was_ pretty cute- and not just in looks, that was for sure.

Mako was watching the whole thing. He knew he had already secured a date with a beautiful and independent woman. He _knew_ that these two together were already acting sickeningly adorable. He _knew_ that Bolin needed the confidence of a girl liking him. But he couldn't help but feel competitive, feel a need to prove himself for some reason.

_'Sorry little bro, watch and learn how a real man flirts.'_

He walked up to the two of them, both of them quietly talking about things, leaning close to each other, genuine happy expressions on their faces. Their conversation was occasionally interrupted by loud laughter. Oh how naïve he was...

He leaned on the stand, but in a much more aloof way. It seemed to work, for Korra was instantly drawn to him. In _her_ eyes, she saw a tall, handsome, mysterious and brooding looking young man boring into her with his amber eyes. She couldn't help but be attracted on the spot.

"Hey."

"Hey..."

"The name's Mako."

"Pleasure, Mako. I'm Korra." She put out a hand to shake, but he took it, and instead kissed the back of her hand.

"No, the pleasure's all mine." He winked at her, and she felt her palms sweat, and her throat go dry. She would _not_ look like a frail swooning girl in front of him! Though, her willpower had no say over the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Mako!" Bolin hissed loudly, enough for Korra to hear. "Go away! I'm trying to work my magic here." Mako practically scoffed.

"What magic Bo? You've _never_ gotten a girl before." Bolin's face burned in defiant embarrassment.

"Do you two know each other?" Korra's countenance held a sort of mischievous smirk.

Mako chuckled quietly. "He's my _little_ brother." The way Mako accented the word just right, and stared down at his sibling caused Bolin's indignant squawk. Mako continued.

"We live on a farm just a few miles north of the city." He leaned closer to her. "You could say we're country boys at heart."

Korra gave an arrogant smirk. "I'm a country girl myself too. I've lived at the South Pole my entire life. This is my first time in the city- it's pretty amazing."

"Hey! Mine too! And yeah... it is amazing." Though she wasn't sure if he was referring to the city, or, from the way he was sighing at her, herself.

They continued in polite conversation, though Mako managed to steal the reigns away from Bolin, who had little choice but butt in whenever he could- if only to keep Korra's attention on him- to remind her that he still existed. He _hated_ how Mako's looks caused a gravity well where every female in the vicinity forgot everything else but him. It wasn't fair.

Luck favored him, it seemed, when Pabu scurried up around his shoulders.

"Oh! What a cutie! Can I pet him?" Bolin nodded, telling Pabu to behave himself. Korra ran her calloused hands over Pabu's silken fur, complementing his coat.

"His name's Pabu."

"Nice to meet you Pabu."

Mako scowled. Of course Bolin used Pabu... it was totally cheating and he _knew_ it. It was Bolin's secret weapon. He usually secured victory before his goofy nerdy brother had the chance though. But this girl was a tougher nut to crack, it seemed. She seemed to go along with their flirting, but never indicated anything _close_ to being wooed.

He had to press his advantage before it was too late. He stepped up closer to her, and grabbed her hand, about to dive into Pabu's soft pelt again.

"So... I was wondering... maybe... you and I- Oh, I don't know... maybe-"

"Korra! I thought I told you to stick close!"

Korra's face dropped into a comical scowl. "Oh great. Mr. Babysitter. Hold that thought." She jogged off toward Tenzin, who had moved on to other stalls giving out their samples, hoping to interest a buyer to come back when the farmer's market started, or, better yet, to place an order on their crops en masse.

She jogged back over, defiant, though resigned expression clear on her visage. "Sorry boys. I Gotta go. Mr. Fuzzybritches won't let me off his leash. But I'll come by tomorrow, get some of that barley. Nice meeting you two!" She ran off, full pace, saluting.

"Wow... what a girl."

"Yeah. But I totally would've had her."

"Nu-uh. Hey _wait a minute_! Didn't you say you were going on a date? Why were you flirting with her!"

Mako enjoyed the challenge of wooing women, he couldn't help his desires. Even though he had gotten a date with Asami Sato... as soon as he had seen Korra, and more importantly, as soon as he had seen Bolin trying to hit on Korra, he struck. It was a game... admittedly, a very entertaining game. It often got him results. Still... he couldn't stop the guilt swelling within him.

He sighed. "Yeah. I guess I should've just let you have that one. Sorry. I'll... try not to be so competitive next time."

"Bro! You're crazy! You can't just 'let me have that one'! Korra's not a prize, she's a _person..._ An incredible person..." His wistful voice signaled to Mako that he was off the hook, per Bolin's distracted state. He was grateful he would be spared a feminist lecture.

His brother really spent too much time with their mom and Kiku.

"I really should go get ready for that date now... See you tonight bro."

Bolin didn't really respond. He was still reflecting on meeting this amazing girl. He sighed as he leaned over the stall, watching but not really seeing the clusters of people milling about, trying to find the best deals.

"Korra..."

* * *

**So... let's get the obvious out of the way. It's an AU, there's going to be elements that are OOC. Because, fundamental characterizations aren't going to be present if the situation the character is in is different from canon. E.g. Mako is a notorious flirt in this AU. Why? Because while he is still protective, stoic, driven, responsible, and not as mature as he thinks he is, it's not as much. His parents are still alive, he isn't Bolin's mama. He has time for girls and other teenage things. I easily see him as a flirting machine, but that's just me. (Plus I gave y'all that promised Makorra flirting.)**

**Please don't think he's being a dick to Bo. I'm aware there's a lot of Mako hate, but he can't be perfect... none of them can. It's a character trait presented in this story, and I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I think it changes their dynamic enough to keep it interesting, but keeps it close enough to canon that people still appreciate their relationship. Mako is still fiercely protective of Bolin, and Bolin _really_ looks up to Mako- just like canon. But, again, the parents- the other siblings. Mako isn't the same as mama!Mako we all see in canon. If it's not your cup of tea. Fine. I'll politely request you simply stop reading the story and don't flame me, because I already know it's slightly if not very OOC, it's intentional. **

**And in regard to shipping. I'm a shipping pirate- but not as much as I thought I was. I don't like Bosami- at all. I won't argue why here. I'm fine with Makorra I guess, though I _am_ experiencing backlash. I _like_ Borra and Masami... I don't know. I'm also into a _lot_ of crackships, but that isn't appropriate tonally for the story. Just to let you guys know, the romance and whimsy as they explore the city is going to end pretty freaking soon. It's going to get _intense_. **

**There'll be more chapters during the farmer's market plot thingy... and from there the story moves on. I won't give away what happens, but hopefully I'll be able to create my own doozies. (My nota bene... why can't I shut up?)**

**Also... Lin! No! My feels! Why! **


End file.
